Burning
by Fixon
Summary: Nina is still the same age and at the same level as always in the year 3,000. The answer is in this fic. She lives amongst the ruble that the wars have turned the Earth into. Please R&R thank you :


  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


The rain fell upon her head as she stood in the rubble. All things past were seemed to of been forgotten. The life she once lived seemed to be over but a new life had come again to start her on something even more deadly. Nina walked in her rain dampened close. She wore a brown tank top showing her belly button. Black pants and brown boots. The piles of rubble and dirt were pulling Nina from her balance. She looked behind her. She could remember were she was a long time ago. The current year is 3005. But the odd thing was Nina looked exactly like she did when she was only 22 in the 2012. Nina had almost perfectly recovered from her amnesia. She had regained the memory of Anna. The way Anna was involved in there dad's death and how Anna and her never got along, but in the back of her mind that rely didn't matter to her any more. Just to see Anna again would be a joy. She would have thought she would never of felt like this but she did. 

The world was a mess now. A thousand years ago she lived in a world of high tech sky scrapers and speeding jets. Her and her Japanese motor cycle and the possessions once belonging to her. Now she had nothing but the close she wore now. The jets that flew over were ether there to drop another bomb on this world or they were headed off to war. Her bike had been replaced with a hovering piece of junk that got her around. 

The world had changed a lot. Nina was one of the few people still alive. Though she could not be killed threw age she could be killed by the missiles dropped along the way and death traps she had kept from for so long. Around the dawn of the year 3000 battle had broken out. Nina realizing that her life would end no normal way like death in sleep or a bullet to the head. No war had been declared threw out the hole world and every one from other countries were killing each other. The city's and towns she once walked down were nothing but rubble or apartments with skeletons lying in office chairs. The worlds population had decreased by millions. Nina managed to get away and get by due to her training as an Assassin but she would give it all up. Every thing she had for a familiar face. Any one. But as much as she might try and hope things never changed and it seemed they never would.

Nina could hear the jets coming in the red sky. She jumped on her hover bike and flew over the rocky desert ground. She flew over the rocks across the stream and on into the night. She could hear the missiles dropping of in the distance. It was stupid Nina thought. There is no one there any more and even if there was why is every body just mercilessly killing. It's been five years. All she new of that was left was a small city in Antarctica. It did not hold only one typ of people but all that could not agree with the way others were living there lives. It was a dead zone Nina thought. She had seen pictures of the vast reaches of Antarctica but never had she seen any cities. Just snow. It was ,however, a safe area. One of the few in the world. War was not permitted there nor was it allowed for current military fighters to step near. Only some body on a mission to kill the last normal people would bomb there.

The jets flew closer. Nina did not want them to find her. The American president of the year 3000 had screwed every thing up. Pissing every one off. Then one person's army attacked then another and America fought back and before any one could see we were in the middle of a war that would not be settled for many years. Nina's internal mission was to get to the Arctic and/or find one last person she knew she could hold on to. She grasped the handle bar hard and hoped the bike would not rust in the rainy conditions.

Then realizing she had faded off a military jet was just over her head. A man came sliding down from the jet. Nina had no idea of who this man could be working for. 

"Excuse me miss but this is a dangerous area to be in." He told her. "I am afraid that you are going to have to leave this area."

"Excuse me sir but what the heck are you talking about?" Nina said sitting on her hover bike. "Theirs no wear to go. Your forces and dumb president whipped out all the life around here and the area all over is restricted. Every thing but Antarctic. And that's miles from here!"

"What did you say about our president."

"Oh please." Nina muttered below her breath. "He must be working with the president not drafted. I said he was dumb."

"That's what I thought you said. Would you mind coming with us. Our president doesn't take that from the lower levels."

"Lower and what exactly dose that mean."

"Pedestrians which is what you are."

"I'm not going any were! The president has no clue what he has done to our world. You can tell him about me but I'm not going any wear."

"Now Miss just try to understand we don't need this right now."

"Well then I suggest you get a brain because until you stop believing all the lies the president had put before your eyes you aren't going to get any thing but this from me."

"Shut up and come with us ma'am. Your under a rest."

"Oh please."

"Come now!"

"You'll have to catch me first." She said smiling as she shot off on her bike.

"Go after her NOW!" the commander screamed.

Nina shot down the canyon roads under the red sky. She could hear helicopters coming for her. She just continued to drive and push away from the trouble she had been placed in.

"Stand down!" She heard the commander yell over a loud speaker. 

Nina drove up the canyon. 

"We will give you one last warning." He yelled again.

Nina drove on for another minuet. 

"FIRE!" 

Missiles were shot at the ground along with bullets right on her tail. Nina looked back for a second giving a annoyed look to the commander. She looked back to see the end of the canyon coming up. 

"Oh great." Nina thought to her self.

"SHOT HER!" The commander yelled.

Nina banked into a 180 degree turn. 

"I told you to shot her!" The commander yelled to one of the soldiers.

"But sir we can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Were out."

The commander looked out the window. Nina sat their smiling. 

"What's the matter." Nina said sitting on her bike looking to the commander. "Cold feet?" Nina laughed. She saluted him in a sarcastic way and got back onto her bike. 

"See ya." She said as she flew away.

"I'm not threw with you yet!" He said.

Nina back on track of were she was driving down the old roads as fast as she could. Now were to go, Nina thought. First she would head to the underground city in Canada then threw the city make it to Alaska. The city of the living. But to get to Canada she would have to go threw the dead zone. It was known as ground Zero. The spot in America were practically all fighting was done by the army. On ground in the air all of it was covered in war. But to get to Xia the city in Canada she had to travel threw Ground Zero. Nina not knowing exactly what she would do drove hard and fast to whatever awaited her in ground Zero.

  
  


* * *

Hopefully you guys will like this so I can wright more. I promise it will get more exciting with intense fight scenes. Also more Tekken characters and the reason's for their survival. Please R&R.   
  



End file.
